powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Holling
Jake Holling is Megaforce Black, the Black Ranger and Super Megaforce Green, the Green Ranger of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Jake has a crush on Gia Moran. One day after school, Jake went to Ernie's Brainfreeze to order 2 ice creams for Gia and himself. At the same time, Jake, along with four other teenagers, were chosen by Gosei to defend Earth from the Warstar Aliens. One day after school, Jake decided to flirt with Gia. While flirting, they discovered that there are alien ships (who is actually Yuffo sent by Admiral Malkor and Vrak) capturing other humans. Then Jake and Gia followed those ships. Seeing the humans captured, Jake and Gia called the other Rangers to help free the humans that were captured by Yuffo. After the battle, Jake complimented Gia about how they fought as a team. Super Megaforce With Harwood City being attacked, Gia and him return to the command center. Gosei presents them the Super Megaforce powers. Jake notices he is now Green. Gosei prepares to give him an explanation, but the Rangers must leave to fight. Jake and Emma go see the former Red Jungle Fury Ranger to learn how to channel their inner animal spirits in order to defeat a monster with powerful magnetic abilities. Jake gets jealous when Orion joins the team. But he has to put it aside when only them both are left standing. Jake must help Orion unlock his "hidden" Gold Mode. Princess Levira gets a lab malfunction and is effected with Love Potion. She then sets her sights on Jake. Jake and Noah find themselves literally standing in each other’s shoes when a body-swapping monster named Tranceferer switches the two Rangers so that they are inhabiting each other’s body. Personality Jake Holling is outgoing, optimistic, fun-loving, proud, and fearless when it comes to both the battlefield and social situations. He loves being the Black Ranger and saving the world with the help of his Snake Zord, but sometimes he wishes he could make his superhero identity public. His one weak spot is his huge crush on the Yellow Ranger, but he's determined to make her fall for him one day http://www.nick.com/megaforce/ Official Ranger Bio on Nick.com Don't dismiss Jake Holling as just another class clown. He has a serious talent for bringing people together with a laugh, and he always has an eye on the bright side. http://www.nick.com/pictures/power-rangers-megaforce/power-rangers-megaforce-character-review.html He also is a great soccer player. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=pdqIlJy8uio Ranger Powers - Ultra Megaforce Black= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up.http://blog.samuraicast.com/upcoming-power-rangers-megaforce-toys-on-amazon/ Ultra Mode toy revealed ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword ** Ultra Zord ;Zords: * Gosei Snake Mechazord * Land Brothers Zords }} - Super Megaforce Green= - Legendary Mode= - Green Mystic= *Green Mystic Ranger (SM Episode 1) **Weapons ***Magi Staff - Ranger Green= *Ranger Operator Series Green (SM Episode 2) **Weapons ***Turbo Axe - Green Samurai= *Green Samurai Ranger (SM Episode 1) **Weapons ***Spin Sword - ShishiRanger= *ShishiRanger (SM Episode 2) }} - Other Colors= - Red Overdrive= *Red Overdrive Ranger (SM Episode 1) **Weapons ***Drive Defender }} }} }} }} Ranger Keys The Super Megaforce Green Ranger Key is one of Jake's personal Ranger Keys which allows him to morph into Super Megaforce Green. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. Notes * Jake is the first snake-themed Power Ranger. * Similar to Zack Taylor, Jake is also characterized as being outgoing and flirtatious, along with wielding an axe. He also seems to have a similar style of dance. * Jake is similar to his Sentai counterpart Agri in that they are both proud and fearless in combat. * Not counting transformations into past rangers, Jake is the only Megaforce Ranger to be designated with more than one color. * He is the second Ranger, after Adam Park, to start out as a Black Ranger and then become a Green Ranger in the next season. *He shares the same element with Gia Moran, Earth. *Like Conner McKnight, he is a soccer player. See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Black Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Post-Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Green Ranger Category:Super Megaforce Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger